


流水似吾心Ⅱ

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	流水似吾心Ⅱ

06.

女老师们在办公室里聊八卦，花花绿绿的音调让堂本刚无法专心于手头的工作。当他推开文学社团的小办公室的时候，上次也遇到的女学生正坐在桌子上吃薯片。

 

“小刚老师你来啦~~”

 

“美少女麻烦注意坐姿——

“没记错的话这节课你应该在操场。”

是自己班里的孩子，小个子女生，生物课代表，微胖身材，大眼睛不输给自己，还写得一手好字。

总之是不会逃课的人。

 

“跑不动嘛…”

学生自知心虚的滑了下来，运动服和桌边摩擦出一阵青春的响动。

 

“喂——我到底还有没有班主任的尊严啊…”

 

“嘿嘿嘿~”

 

等靠近了才看到学生红红的眼眶，和眼角藏不住的泪痕。

“不会是被校园暴力了吧…”

他装作一副惊恐的样子，张大嘴巴看着对方，想用幽默来缓和一下，果然惹得她笑了起来。

 

“老师，你老公一定很幸福。”

 

“……”

 

“你瞪眼睛的样子好可爱啊~比小女生还可爱呢~”

 

“所以——青春期的少女不准备和班主任谈心了吗？”

 

“我这就去上体育课！”

小短腿一溜烟跑了出去，不一会儿就看到她出现在赛道上，笑容灿烂的和同学打招呼。

现在的高中生啊，真的是翻脸比翻书快。

 

俯首又看到了拿来的诗稿，想告诉堂本光一的好消息就在其中。

前几天有出版社找他洽谈，对方很看重他编整的诗集精选，想要商讨一下其中细节，出版成册必是定局。

听到“出版”的那一瞬间，他激动到差点就当场哭出来。近十年来心里积攒的各种情感如堰塞湖渲泄一样没有办法收住。在梦想照进实现的喜悦面前，堂本刚整个人都缩小了，声音也变得轻细。仿佛太过用力，难得的美好就会破碎一样。

 

 

07.

堂本刚喜欢万叶集。

喜欢它为自己积淀的沉稳，也想要把这份安静带给更多人。

 

他一直是个柔软的人。

青少年无聊的偏见，不知道怎么面对的玩笑与恶意。就是那个时候，他正好遇到了诗歌的世界。

他好奇还被称作宁乐京的故乡，痴迷于书中解谜一样有趣的假名，盼望着有一天站上香具山俯视这丰美的大和。

别的男孩女孩对着漫画和爱豆杂志尖叫，而他总是抱一本大部头细细品味。那样的姿态自然形成一道屏障，将周围的杂音杂事隔离开来。

诗集分了好几册，他的外号也变成了对应阅读的一二三四。

 

堂本光一之前开玩笑的问他，如果我和万叶集同时遇险你先救哪一个？

答案显而易见，堂本刚只能用难为情的眼神回复。大明星露出计谋得逞的笑容，说要亲亲才能补偿。最后当然是被吃干抹净，对方总能找到办法让自己失神。

又想到他了。

 

“老师——”

女孩子临走前的最后一句话回响在耳边。

“夫夫之间不要冷战哦~”

有些莫名其妙，他还想反驳一下，可女孩只笑笑就转身跑了。

 

 

08.

下午放学回家，钥匙扭开锁眼的瞬间，堂本刚听到了熟悉的音乐声，是堂本光一最近在玩的那款游戏。立刻跑到客厅，看到那人半裸着坐在地毯上，身体随游戏画面左右摇晃。怀里的吉娃娃在看到自己的时候跳了出来，踩着优雅的小碎步跑到脚边来亲昵。

 

“你今天…回来这么早吗？”

言外之意是怎么没有提前告诉我。

“我马上做饭——”

 

两人结婚快一年，但由于小老师的胃和大明星的日程总是不能好好配合，所以具体要不要一起吃饭，都会在堂本刚下班前商量好。

对方因为舞台剧经常晚归，还有共演者和工作人员需要招待，所以基本上是自己回家没见到人的话，就是他一个人吃饭了。

最近只是堂本光一排练的时期，所以在家吃饭的机会还算多。

 

“啊…不用了，我在外边吃过了……”

大部分心思放在游戏上，和堂本刚说话的声音飘浮在空气里，需要眯着眼睛仔细辨别。

 

堂本刚已经快步走到了厨房，打开柜子准备盛米的手就那么停了下来。

好像是发现了沉默的时间有点长，堂本光一这才转头看向他。

“抱歉，今天和制作人一起吃饭，忘记告诉你了，你给你自己做吧…”

解释清楚，然后又去认真通关了。

 

堂本刚的心里突然涌起一阵莫名的酸意，虽然后来想想好像多情的人是自己。

向流理台上扔勺子的动静不小，引起了客厅里的人的注意。

从对方面前径直走过去卧室换衣服，这时候堂本光一的手上已经没有动作了。在他路过电视机的时候，余光瞥到游戏里的小人被敌方击中，画面变成了灰色。

 

 

09.

“怎么了？今天发生什么了吗？”

脱衣服的手被从身后环绕过来的双臂抱住，堂本刚自知力量不足，直接选择了放弃抵抗。

 

“没有啊…”

他尝试着让自己尽量显得普通一些。

 

“那就赶快吃饭，胃不能饿到。”

 

突然就有些厌烦。

对方的表现像一条人行道一样平淡无奇。拥抱不过是一个习惯而已，就像吃惯了单调的晚餐之后，猜得到的那道单调的点心一样。

堂本光一无所不知，多才多艺。但他并没有带领自己去品尝热情的力量，生活的三味，人世的奥秘。

假如对方的眼睛能够接触到他的思想，哪怕只有一次，那他觉得千言万语就会立刻源源不断地从他心头涌出，好像用手一摇墙边的果树，熟透了的果子就会纷纷落下一样。可他觉得堂本光一好像不懂他，他也不太懂堂本光一。

距离两人结婚纪念日还有小一个月的时候，堂本刚突然对自己的一贯作风和婚姻，产生了质疑。

 

“唔……所以你让我先换衣服啦…”

语气大概已经没什么异常，脖颈果然得到了一个熟悉的亲吻。在他换好衣服的时候，熟悉的音效又在客厅里响了起来。

小老师叹了口气，报喜的机会再次被剿灭，可又懒得与他争执一个究竟。

高中女生的直觉太可怕了，简直就是在预测未来。

 

 

10.

再次和出版商碰头是一个礼拜后的周末，对方约了一间电视台附近的咖啡厅，堂本刚想了一下，堂本光一今天好像有在附近录制的节目。

核对稿件的过程中，窗外突然传来一阵骚动，覆盖了店内的音乐声。他转头看去，被水泄不通的人群围在中间的，正好有他的大明星。

那个人果然是STAR啊。

他的头发因为舞台剧留到了肩膀的位置，半马尾的小揪揪是自己今早的得意作品，上衣和裤子依旧是习惯了的直男日常风，可那双帆布鞋，造型师真的不准备换一下吗？

正盯的出神，堂本光一就隔着玻璃窗和他对上了眼。可下一秒就很好的控制住了表情，跟着摄像机继续向前行走。

 

窗外安静下来后，堂本刚的手机震动了一下。

“几点结束？我还有个结尾，最多半小时，一起吃饭？”

看到信息的人心里有说不出的满足感，那可是堂本光一诶，没有人能想象到他婚后的样子，只对自己一个人摇晃尾巴。

紧接着就回复了“我也马上好 等你 ”的消息。

可他又立刻就后悔了，坚持了一个多礼拜的冷漠就此破功，明明是在跟他冷战呢。

出版社的人前脚才离开，堂本光一的脸就出现在了马路对面。肚子适时的叫了一声，仿佛在跟他撒娇，吃饱了才有力气冷战啊，就像吃饱了才有力气减肥一样。

 

11.

“我要出书了哦~就是一直在弄的诗集精选~”

盘子里的牛排只剩一口，他还是说了出来，在美食的蛊惑之下。

想不到这个大叔居然知道这么美味的餐厅。

 

“诶——真的吗？那不是特别好嘛！！”

 

对方眼里闪着的光，和上次告诉自己他要出演全新舞台剧的时候一模一样。出乎意料，大明星确实比自己想的更加看重自己。

 

“那我今天找的餐厅是不是太简陋了…”

 

“没有啦~很好吃的！”

黄色的灯光，木质的桌椅，墙壁上杂乱无章的画，都是堂本刚的风格爱好，绝对不是他随便就带自己来的。

吃饱了反倒没有力气去想那些不满和抱怨，他以为已经轻松地解决了困扰了自己有些时日的问题。距离一周年还有半个多月，小老师觉得婚姻好像又恢复了往日的宁静。

可他忘记了，那些堂本光一没有接到的果实，总有一天会在心底腐烂变质。烦闷是一只默默无言的蜘蛛，正在他内心各个黑暗的角落里结网。

 

TBC.

 

 

 

间隙摸鱼的产物

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来交流玩鸭


End file.
